How to seduce an Introvert
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Hibari  of all people!  decides to play the game. and what better victim than Kurumo Dokuro? poor Chrome... 1896.  For Corvino the VII. HAppy Advance Birthday!


another failed attempt on Hmor romance. Yup, its time for me to find a boyfriend...

Cheers for Corvino the VII for the Omake. happy advanced birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you seduce an introvert illusionist?<strong>

**Characters: Hibari Kyouya, Dino Cavallone, Chrome Dokuro, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Muira Haru**

"How to seduce a sadist," Dino read out loud. "First, be a masochist."

Hibari looks up from his paper works in disbelief as his _friend _sprawled lazily on the office sofa. It was a nice afternoon and Hibari was determined to finish up at least half of the paper works he had abandoned the past week before having yet another rematch with Cavallone. Anyway, Romario was away, so Dino would be damned useless in the fight.

"On occasion that you are not a masochist, pretend to be one," Dino went on, grinning at his student.

"Is there someone you want to seduce, Cavallone?" Hibari asked, shoving the sadist statements to the back of his mind. "Give me that book!" Hibari grab the book from the bucking horse, absently punching the mafia don on the head.

"How To: Seduction." Hibari read the title out loud. "Where did you pick up this trash, Cavallone?" Hibari asked incredulously.

"In the school library. You know, Kyouya, where the books live."

"They have books like this in the library?" Hibari made a mental note to get someone to check out the book collection in the library.

"Do I have to say 'Duh', Kyouya?" Dino grinned as he watched the skylark struggling something in his mind. "I think it's a valuable find."

Hibari only snort in disbelief at the blatant stupidity Dino was exhibiting, but before he could retort, Kusakabe Tetsuya ran in the room, breathlessly.

"Hibari-san! There's a fight in front of the school gates. Apparently there's a gang yelling about payback!"

* * *

><p><strong>Much, much later<strong>

After _biting _the miscreants to death, Hibari was back in the office, signing away the last few papers. Dino had to leave after the fight, something about problems in Italy. Since he was unable to have the fight with Dino, Hibari had to settle on a promise fight and diligently worked on the paperwork.

Stretching his aching arms, Hibari espied the innocent looking book on the coffee table. Apparently Dino had forgotten to bring it back with him. Curious, the skylark flipped through the book and found the page he was looking for.

**How to seduce an Introvert illusionist. _First find out her likes and dislikes_.**

Hmm, this sounds interesting. Way better from his initial idea of biting her to death.

though..

biting seems more interesting.

-...

...

Nah. Too troublesome. plus that deranged pineapple illusionist would smother him to death with sakura petals. _* shudder_.

* * *

><p>Chrome shivered for the umpteenth time that day for some reasons, she could feel someone was watching her. Not maliciously though. Turning back to her chunky chocolate ice-cream, Chrome read through the horror novel Haru-san had lent her.<p>

Unbeknownst to her, someone was spying on her. Armed with a binocular and a notepad, Hibari diligently noted down his observation on the shy eyed-patched illusionist. After a day of stalking… I mean following, Hibari found out 4 important things.

1. she likes chocolate and reading horror novel.

2. she adores the café where she got her ice cream and cake every afternoon.

3. Her favorite flowers are violet.

4. she absolutely hates pineapples. (He found this ironic.)

Hibari also noticed how she always stops at the park every afternoon to feed the stray cats, how she likes to stared at the gothic shop at Fifth Street and how her hips sway every time she walks. Heh, who knew stalking … I meant trailing, could be so fun?

"_Hibari-san?"_ the cloud guardian quickly turned around, his hand glued to the binocular. He could recognize the dulcet tones associated with a mortified Sawada Tsunayoshi anywhere. The said Mafia Don was hanging upside down from the building behind him, gamely holding on to a bungee cord wrapped around his waist.

"Umm, w-what are you doing, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, lightly swinging to the right and stared at the purplenette Hibari was stalking. (He was wearing his high definition contact lenses.) "Is that Chrome-chan?"

Hibari snarled angrily and with a swift swing with his tonfa, cut off the bungee cord. Tsuna fell down with a girlish yelp and stared in horror at the shiny metal sticks press lightly on his throat.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. Or. I'll. Bite. You. To. Death!" Hibari growled. "Understand?" Tsuna frantically nodded, trying to push the tonfa away from his fragile throat without the prefect noticing. Satisfied, Hibari swiftly pushed Tsuna from the rooftop and listen in content as Tsuna shrieked his way down.

Poor Tsuna. Ok, moving on.

* * *

><p>Chrome could have sworn she heard her boss infamous shriek. Shrugging, the illusionist turned back to her novel, totally captivated by the passage she was currently reading.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Second, make her come out of her shell.<em>**

"Here. I bought you these." Everyone else watched in disbelief when Hibari Fricking Kyouya just came into the classroom and gave Chrome a bar of Cadbury chunky chocolate.

"Oh, umm, thank you." Chrome said faintly, her big violet eye stared at the chocolate bar uncertainly.

"I uh, heard you like horror books." Hibari awkwardly gave a book to the eyed-patched illusionist. Chrome momentarily flinched before slowly read the title of the book.

"O-oh, I read this before! H-Haru-san lent this to me. "Chrome pulls out a similar book out of her bag."Do you like it, K-Kumo-san?"

"Ah."

"U-um, me too. Especially the plot twist at the end." Chrome said shyly. She suddenly blushed when her stomach grumbled.

"Would you like to…uh, go for lunch with me?" Cue for eh sound of several bodies fell over in shock.

Chrome looked at him with one large eye. She thought about it, and nodded cautiously.

"O-okay!" cue for the sound of several fan boys and fangirls fainting in horror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thrid, ask her out in an unlikely way to get her attention.<strong>_

Hibari smirked, remembering another entry in the book he read. He knew just the thing. He pulls out his phone and dialed a certain pompadour-hair prefect. "Kusakabe, do you know where Sasagawa lived?"

* * *

><p>"- Demo, Haru-san, Kumo-san is not in love with me." Chrome said shyly. The purplenette illusionist was sitting around a low table with Muira Haru. Kyoko was out with Kurokawa-san for a while and the two girls were waiting for the auburn haired girl to come back. Bored, Haru decided to investigate some certain rumors she heard happening in Namimori Middle.<p>

"Yeah right, desu." Haru snorted unladylike. "You're the only girl he haven't _bite to death _yet and polite to. Plus Haru heard from Yamamoto-kun that he said he likes violet colour eye." She said slyly. "Haru just figured it out last night, actually, desu. Haru should have known earlier. Those looks that he gives you when you're not looking-"

"There was something on my face." Chrome interrupted shyly.

"-_all the time_, if I may add. That weird, twisted smile that he reserves only for you-"

"K-Kumo-san smiles are _not _twisted!" She retorted, though a light blush had crept up her cheeks.

"Ha-hi! See? You're already defending him, desu."

"Haru-san! Kumo-san is not in love with me, not before, not now, and certainly not ever." Chrome laid her head onto the table. "He only pays attention to Mukuro-sama."

Haru sniffed, "You don't believe Haru then."

The two girls look up when they heard a loud knock on the front door. It can't be Kyoko chan or Ryohei-san since they have their own keys. Shrugging, Chrome went to the door to answer it. Haru nearly faint when she heard Chrome's scream.

"C-Chrome-chan?"

Outside the door, was Hibari Kyouya, holding a bouquet of black roses, covered in blood and wrapped with rusty chain, smirking, (Chrome could have swore she saw a flash of fang under those lips,) the prefect lightly kissed her on the lips. "So, Herbivore, wanna go out tomorrow?"

For the umpteenth time in her life, Chrome Dokuro fainted.

* * *

><p><em>(How to seduce a horror fan girl. First, find out what types of books she likes best," Second, act like one of the main characters.")<em>

* * *

><p><em>Omake (credits to Corvino the VII for this one!)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lastly, catchphrases are good for relationship. ("Babe, your body has more curves than a racing track.")<strong>_

Hibari proceeded to tear out the page and rip it to shreds. To hell with it! He wasn't going to say THAT!

He has a lot of pride.

...

...

Yea.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Sawada Residence.<strong>

Everyone was lying around, bloated after yet another wonderful Maman's feast. Tsuna was sleepily trying to stop Gokudera from blowing up (literally!) when it happened.

Hibari suddenly appears out of nowehere, (entering from the window again; Tsuna laments the fact that everyone like to use the windows than the door) and flopped down beside Chrome. After glaring his bite-you-to-death infamous stare at everyone (everyone quickly turned around and trying their hardest to eavesdrop without the demonic skylark noticed them.)

Hibari coughed.

Chrome fidgeted uncomfortably.

(Tsuna thanks the stars that I-pin was asleep with Lambo upstairs.)

"Dokuro."

"H-Hai, Kumo-san?"

"Did I ever tell you that if you took eleven roses and looked at yourself in the mirror, you'd see twelve most beautiful things in the world?"

Everyone floor palmed in surprise.

* * *

><p>Review! and pray I'm free from my meddlesome friends who are really determined to find me a date! Argh!<p>

_Heartzobaby: Hey, Miow! Here you are. come on, I have a new guy to introduce you to._

_Choco-Cara: No fricking way. I dont do dates; blind or the otherwise._

_Heartzobaby: Nu-uh. you're going, whether you liking this or not! *pull the author away from the computer._

_Choco-cara: Help!_


End file.
